


【红茶会】应召男友（4）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（4）

王耀知道，一旦他回到那个房间，有些东西，就再也无可挽回。  
电梯一层层升上去，惨白的灯光照在他的脸上，端正的眉骨在眼窝笼下深深的阴影。他扬起脸照了一下旁边的镜子，脸色没有想象中得那么好。  
世上的事情就这么奇妙。王耀想，今天清晨，他还坐在卧室里，以一个实习生的身份，对着亚瑟给他的一堆报表头疼不已；而现在他的手包里装着八千美金，几杯伏特加下去，和最棒的银行里最棒的投资人达成了一笔不可告人的交易。  
……不管了，由它去吧。  
南希和伊莱恩已经不见踪影，空旷的房间里，伊万开着灯整理着围巾，也正欲打算离开。王耀倚着门看了一会，径直走过去，从后面抱住了他。  
怀里高大的身躯微微僵硬。伊万猛地回过头，一脸不可置信：“……小黯？”  
王耀点点头。光线明亮，摘掉了帽子，他第一次清楚地看见这个男人的脸。  
不得不承认，布拉金斯基真的很英俊。高挺的鼻梁，紧抿的薄唇，一双眼睛简直能看到人心里去。尽管斯拉夫人过于苍白的肤色为他平添了些许脆弱和温柔，但从内而外散发着侵略和霸道的气息却让人甘心沉沦。健壮有力的身体让人舍不得放手，王耀紧了紧胳膊，换回对方一声满足的叹息。  
“是我，我回来了。”  
伊万挣开他的怀抱，回过身紧紧把王耀抱在怀里。压在胸口上厚厚的冰壳一点点碎裂了，他低头轻嗅着东方人发间清爽的气息，心头涌上一股失而复得的狂喜。拥抱的感觉是如此真切，真切到他不愿意睁开眼睛去看清这一切背后的意义。伊万觉得自己在做一个清醒的梦，明知温言软语不过是虚幻，他也宁愿就这么睡着，长醉不醒。  
钱也好，心也好，只要这一秒，你是我的。  
心跳的频率融合在一起，王耀踮起脚，在伊万耳边轻轻问道：“万尼亚……你要在这里吗？”  
“不。去我家。”  
“……可以吗？”王耀再不懂，做这种事情最好去酒店还是知道的。  
“那去你家？”伊万偏了偏头，在王耀脸颊亲昵地蹭着。  
“还是去你家吧。”  
   
布拉金斯基的家和王耀想象中差距不大。空旷宽阔的客厅摆着巨大的沙发，金色吊灯和暗红的长绒地毯尽是一派奢华。长长的门廊挂着他戴着皇冠手持权杖的画像，王耀饶有兴趣地观察了一下，伊万笑得天真明亮，不露分毫危险。然而最引人注目的却是摆放在房间四周向日葵，金色的花朵灿烂张扬，多少冲淡了一些挥之不去的阴霾。  
正当他走神的当儿，伊万端过两杯加冰伏特加。  
王耀拿起酒杯一饮而尽，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“小黯酒量不错哦？”  
“看情况。”  
“什么意思？”  
王耀笑了起来，眼神暧昧而焦灼。  
“就是，不想醉的时候千杯不醉，想醉的时候一杯就倒。”  
紫眸眸子波光翻涌。  
“那现在呢，想醉吗？”  
王耀放下酒杯，挪动膝盖蹭了过去，伸手勾住对方的脖子，将人拉向自己。醇厚的酒香在鼻尖盘旋交融，空气烧灼着，干渴滚烫。燎原的欲望一路从大脑冲到小腹，身下已经隐隐有了些许湿意。伊万默不作声地看着金色的眼睛，眉头紧锁着，脸上也是痛苦的隐忍。  
于是王耀起身跨坐在伊万的腿上，食指抬起他的下巴，吻了上去。  
“醉死我吧。”  
唇齿交缠。  
   
比起王耀的热情，反而伊万的灰应青涩得像一个孩子。俄国人似乎只适应礼节式的亲吻，只是潮湿的嘴唇相贴，就让他呼吸粗重得找不到节奏。微凉的手指探入毛衣下摆，游走着抚上胸口。感受到身下人的僵硬，王耀低声笑了一下，吻了吻他的唇角，舌尖撬开齿贝，强硬地探了过去。  
“小黯，等一下……”  
伊万发出了一声短促的呜咽，一把抓住王耀的肩膀把他拉开。  
王耀眨了眨眼睛，周身滚烫，情欲在身体里翻滚着，流窜着，无处发泄。伊万潮红了脸颊，晶玉一般的眸子氤氲着水汽，男人撇过眼睛，似乎有些难为情。  
“不舒服吗？”  
手指恶意地在肉粒上勾了勾，满意地听到伊万按耐不住的抽气声。王耀俯下身子，滚烫的嘴唇在线条美好的颈侧上下流连，舔吻着锁骨。  
抱着王耀后腰的手垂落下去，转而紧紧攥住沙发毯的长绒。高大的斯拉夫人咬紧了嘴唇克制着几欲出口的呻吟，敏感的脖颈和胸口同时被爱抚着，他发着抖，下身高耸的性器紧紧顶着西裤，布料粗糙的摩擦要把他逼疯。  
“怎么回事？”  
王耀皱了皱眉搜索着记忆，直到弗朗西斯的话在脑袋里蓦然炸开。  
“……搞不好他还是个处男呢。”  
——没关系，他不介意做一次老师。  
“Vanya，Touch me.”  
将男人推倒在地毯上，王耀抓着他的手伸进衬衫里，一寸寸摸索着自己的身体。指尖下弹性和触感绝佳的皮肤烧红了斯拉夫人的眼睛，在昏黄灯光的沐浴下，王耀裸 露在外的肌肤透着淡淡的蜜色，让人情不自禁地想去征服，去品尝，在这具美好的肉体上留下粗暴对待的痕迹，彻底宣布自己所有权。  
从此谁染指，谁就死。  
“小黯，我……”  
“别说话。”  
粗糙的指尖在身体上蹭过，所及之处燃起燎原的火。王耀捏着伊万的指尖一路向上，在硬挺的乳头上徐徐打圈。那里是王耀的敏感点，一旦被碰触，腰肢就忍不住酸软下来，他哑着声音哭求着，抬高臀部，忍不住想要更多爱抚。  
不够，只有手指还远远不够。王耀索性双手握着衬衣的下摆脱了下来。肌理分明的上身被情欲蒸腾出一层薄薄的汗水，伊万目不转睛地看着，喉结滚动。下身的坚硬已经无法忍耐地叫嚣着爆炸，男人咬牙切齿地摸上了皮带。性器疯狂跳动着，渴望粗糙地摩擦。  
“我忍不住了，小黯……”  
“再等一下。”  
王耀一言不发，俯下身将手肘撑在伊万的头侧，将乳尖送入对方口中。瞳孔猛然一缩，伊万仰头含住了那枚小小的肉粒，舌尖温柔地打转着，时不时用牙齿轻轻啃咬，惊喜地听见王耀染着哭腔的呻吟，分身立刻又涨大了一圈。  
“唔，不行了……”  
肉粒被潮湿的舌头舔弄，饶是王耀也受不住这噬骨的快感。他仰起脸情不自禁地挺起胸膛，性器分泌的液体已经染湿了内裤，后穴也开始食髓知味地收缩，渴望着有什么更强硬的火热冲撞进来，缓解其中的瘙痒。  
“万尼亚，抱我——”  
男人听话地揽住他的腰坐了起来，因为长期锻炼的缘故，王耀的腰杆覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，纤细却坚韧。伊万贪婪地享受着手下美妙的触感，直到男孩低下头，重新 吻住了他。绵长的气息带着东方人特有的清香，欲望的火热又让这个吻情色而痴缠。幽紫的眸子渐渐深黯，王耀却仍然一如往常地诱惑着，浑然不知自己打开了什么 恐怖的机关。  
伊万稍稍后退一点，水润的唇牵出色情的银丝。王耀不满地眯起了眼睛，俄国人凑近他通红的耳朵，将潮湿的气流送了进去。  
“小黯，对不起。”  
“万尼亚……可能要弄痛你了。”  
“……什么？”  
伊万不再回答，抱起王耀，一把扔在了床上。赤裸的上身和绒被相贴，微凉的刺激激起一身麻点。王耀挣扎着试图撑起自己，俄国人早已欺身压了上来。  
王耀抬头，在幽暗至深的紫色双眸里看见了自己，意乱情迷的自己。脸上布满了索求的欲望，嘴唇微张，嫣红的舌半伸着，分明是一副求操的模样。  
“来吧。”  
俄国人的左手轻松捉住猎物的双手，拉高扣在头顶。嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑容，右手伸向皮带，利落地解开扣子，拉下拉链。底裤还没来得及脱，巨大的性器迫不及 待地弹跳而出，紫红龟头缓慢滴下的黏液弄脏了床单，狰狞的柱身青筋暴突，伊万牵着王耀的手，摸上这根蓄势待发的凶物。  
“尺寸怎么样，满意吗？”  
王耀眯着眼睛，食指在伞状顶部缓慢地画着圈。禁欲的面孔却有着最是放荡的肉体，灯光在他美丽的躯体上流连着，刺激着俄国人的神经。无法发泄的焦躁再一次升 起，性器激烈地弹跳着，伊万终于忍不住一把拉下王耀的西裤和底裤挂到脚踝，没了布料遮挡的下体，早已是一片泥泞狼藉的光景，东方人的分身亦赤裸裸地暴露在 空气中，轻轻抖动。  
伊万低下身啃吻着他胸口肿硬的肉粒，手也不闲着，在修长雪白的双腿滑动抚摸，一路来到诱人的臀部狠狠揉搓。快感一波波传来，王耀紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼角被生生逼出了水汽，脸颊通红，五指紧紧抠进身上人宽阔的后背里，留下触目惊心的抓痕。  
滚烫的热气喷在皮肤上，嘴唇轻柔，一路的湿吻除了爽，更多是唤醒了后穴里无法言明的渴望。王耀急切地扭着腰，手指沾了润滑液，胡乱地伸到后面给自己做着开 拓，和润滑液因为肠道吞吐着手指，从股沟缓缓淌下。另一只手伸到性器前端，用指头轻轻磨娑开包皮，柔嫩的茎体绝望地哭泣，吐出一股一股透明的黏液—— 靠，该死的俄国白熊，忍耐力怎么这么好？  
喘着粗气，王耀制止了伊万进一步的爱抚，颤巍巍地把手伸到膝窝，紧紧握住，打开大腿。  
“万，万尼亚，进来，好吗？”  
嗓音低沉，眼神销魂。绝美的肉体仿佛天赐的艺术品，肆意诱惑，食髓知味。明知这具身体是罂粟，是剧毒，还是忍不住饮鸩止渴的欲望，从此甘心沉沦。  
流毒的花朵，在黑夜里肆意绽放。  
伊万终于忍不住把自己顶了进去，肉刃摩擦甬道的一瞬，两个人都爽得忍不住倒抽了口气。龟头挤压敏感的肠壁让王耀极力隐忍的表情出现一丝裂痕，他紧紧抓着身 下床单，抽泣着调整着呼吸，被填满的饱胀如此餍足，却甚至发不出声音。细密的刺痛混着快感，顺着脊背爬到大脑，又迅速地流淌到四肢百骸，眼角跌下了生理泪 水，王耀紧紧咬着下唇无意识地摇着头，眼泪混着津液，濡湿了枕巾。  
“小黯，喜欢的话……就叫出来。”  
“唔……轻一点……”  
王耀不知道，他委屈而隐忍的表情却彻底唤醒了恐怖伊万的侵占欲，暴君的气场完全打开，伊万紧紧扣着男孩的腰，直接向狰狞的性器压了过去。王耀长吟一声，手 指绞扭着的床单早已乱成一团，头尽力向后仰着，拉出脖颈优美的弧线。伊万咬紧牙齿，忍耐得也十分辛苦，硕大的龟头推开层层腻肉，却有更火热的内壁热情地痴 缠上来，紧紧咬合着肉棒，留恋着不让他走。  
身体点了一把火，疯狂的大开大合，在漫漫长夜里，把灵魂都烧成灰烬。  
伊万不知道什么叫敏感点，斯拉夫人骄傲的资本让他不需要找什么敏感点。空气中飘浮着荷尔蒙的气味，毫无节制的操弄下，王耀终于放弃了所有的伪装，空茫一片 的眼睛里只剩下化不开的情欲，干哑的喉咙里喊出泣不成声的句子，不知是求饶还是催促。伊万低头吻住这双喋喋不休的唇，火热的舌头探进去翻搅着，来不及吞咽 的津液顺着嘴角流下，王耀被吻得失神，像大风大浪中溺水的行者，无力摇摆或抵抗，只能急切地迎合这个吻。  
巨大的性器紧紧胀满了嫣红的穴口，随着伊万的快速进出，泛起泛滥的泡沫。每一寸的褶皱都被抹平，每一寸的皮肤都在辣辣地着火。伊万俯下身子，在身下人 光裸地身体上胡乱啃咬着，留下一路青紫的淤青和吻痕。与此同时，下身还在毫不留情地撞击，深入，一次次蹭过让王耀欲仙欲死的敏感点，换来对方一声声的抽 泣，一声声的呻吟。  
“万尼亚……万尼亚，我不行了，我真的……”  
王耀的性器孤零零地挺立在前方，每当他想爱抚一下自己，都伊万胡来的冲撞打断。几次失败，王耀索性放弃了努力，全身全心抵抗着铺天盖地将他淹没的快感。早 就软成一滩春水的腰被伊万揽着，被迫高高抬起，男人低吼着撞开他的腿间，红肿的穴口汁液横流，伊万加快了冲撞的速度，一下一下死死碾磨着送他登上极乐的敏 感点。  
“啊——”  
肠道激烈地收缩再收缩，一股热流无法抗拒地奔上性器顶端。穴口被撞得发麻，王耀终于忍不住高声尖叫着，脚趾紧紧蜷起，迎来最终高潮。他仰起脸，金眸一片迷茫，紧紧抓着伊万宽阔的肩膀，腰肢无意识地抽搐着，性器颤巍巍地抖动着，射出一股又一股的白浊。  
伊万吻着王耀泪水遍布的脸，高潮后的身体敏感得不可思议，男孩蜷缩在伊万的怀里，脊背被爽得发麻，指尖颤抖，泪水不断从眼角滑落。俄国人的日子也不好过， 怀中人滚烫的肠壁紧紧腻了上来，性器被刺激得疼痛不堪，索性咬了牙一插到地，狠狠撞击着梦牵魂绕的穴口，顶着敏感点抽出，挺动，摩擦。胯部激烈地晃动着， 又狠操了几十下。  
王耀伸手抱着男人的脖子，喉咙里挤出不成声的哭泣和呻吟。  
“小黯……你真是，太棒了……”  
   
王耀把脸埋在枕头里，黑发被汗水濡湿黏在脸上，雪白的额头潮红的脸颊，美得让人忍不住心疼，又想揽入怀中狠狠蹂躏。  
伊万躺在一边枕着手臂看他，身上也是一片片触目惊心的青紫，昭示着刚刚一场酣畅淋漓的鱼水之欢。  
男人开口唤他，声音沙哑得连自己都不认识。  
“小黯，小黯。”  
王耀答应一声，穴口火辣辣地发痛，无法闭合。黏腻的液体从股间缓慢淌下，色情地流过大腿，濡湿身下的床单，一片冰凉。  
“小黯。”  
伊万凑过来，把人抱在怀里，温柔地吻他的耳垂。心跳的频率坚实而稳定，在寂静的房间里逐渐归一。  
世界安静。  
做爱后的拥抱和亲吻，王耀想，他们简直像一对真正的恋人。他抬起眼睛，眼底一片疲惫，放松身体接受伊万的爱抚，神情餍足，像一只晒太阳的猫。  
伊万抚摸着王耀的头发，轻轻发问。  
“你真名不是王黯，对吗？”  
被子里的身体僵硬了一下，王耀重新把脸埋了进去，只留给伊万一个通红的耳根。  
“不是。”  
男人没有作声，似是早已料到这样的结果。紫眸黯了黯，随即又点燃了一抹希望。“那现在能告诉我吗？”  
王耀翻过身，盯着男人的脸，金色的琥珀辉映着晶紫的冰雪，却不复之前的暧昧和温情。男孩仰起脸，眼神明亮清澈，他捧起伊万的脸，从额头到嘴唇，一寸寸地轻吻。  
“你知道我们没有明天。”  
“我只是个应召而已。”  
“如果你想，今天的一切都可以当做没发生……”  
伊万恍惚了一下，瞬间通红了眼睛。不再给王耀开口的机会，他凶狠地夺回了主动权，压着男孩深深地亲吻，直到空气从肺部抽干，直到缺氧的空白让他忘了一切。  
“——不要说话。”  
   
［tbc］  
 


End file.
